


Almost Lover

by FreyaMarch



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaMarch/pseuds/FreyaMarch
Summary: 。





	Almost Lover

1、  
   
他也没有想过会在这个时间这个地点重逢柯泽。  
他的车坏在半途，凌晨两点，路面披着晶亮的霜露。井然对所有机械都不太擅长，引擎盖只朝他散发出烫手的温度。他无奈的站了会儿，只好开门弯腰去拿电话的时候，那辆黑色保时捷就停了下来。  
如果不是车窗降下来后，看到的是他的脸，井然大概还是会认为这是最近他迫使自己温和一些所换来的运气。  
   
柯泽穿着一身红丝绒西服，黑色的领结完好如初。  
这是演出服。  
但一般都会在演完后换下，演出常常伴着宴会，总不好穿成这样去。柯泽这样显得有些奇怪，凌晨一两点结束的宴会倒是家常便饭，他身上却没有酒气。他们一路没有说话，尽管他轻车熟路把他送回家，却沉默得像两个陌路人。  
井然不敢回头看他，去包里翻钥匙的手不管摸到什么都只觉得涌上一股灼伤的刺痛感。  
   
钥匙哗啦啦作响，其实只有一把，那整整一长串的是钥匙扣上的挂件。  
他用风衣掩了一下，门锁好死不死显得有些顿卡。这时候柯泽从他身后抱住了他，红色丝绒掠过他的手背。钢琴家的手指白皙又修长，井然下意识低下头，脖子后面灌进柯泽的气息。  
“哥哥，那么多年了，钥匙还是原来那把呢。”  
   
井然和柯泽实际上体格差不多，却比他瘦一圈，没有什么时候可以比得过他的气力。尤其是在柯泽要吻他的时候。  
玄关里斜进一道冷清的光，来源于他整个房子唯一的落地玻璃。今夜无月，那道光只是城市冷漠的凝结。井然却对此有些迷恋，因为他知道只要夜来临，这光就会如期而至，无所谓气象的阴晴。  
这种冰冷的如期而至是他最宝贵的安全感。  
今天这点都要被打破了。  
安全感这种东西，裂开一点和裂开全部根本毫无区别。  
柯泽把他按在玄关的墙壁上，隔板的温度从井然的肩胛骨透进去，冷得他不自觉地发抖。柯泽一如既往地鲁莽，依旧像那个二十岁的他。井然一瞬间有些恍惚，失力一秒，双腿就被柯泽用膝盖顶开了。  
他环顾四周，样子尊贵似个继承父业的新领主，“哥哥还是和以前一样。”他说的是井然的房子，四四方方，死气沉沉。这八个字，他以前说过，如今一字不改。  
白色的床单，沙发，窗帘。黑色的一樽三角钢琴。玻璃水杯干燥宛若全新。  
“这配色谁看到都会觉得哥哥性冷淡的，”柯泽笑得悄无声息，按着井然手腕的指腹却用着好大的力气，他蹭着井然的鼻梁，用嘴唇，黑暗里那人在他的禁锢下浑身发僵，呼吸都不太有声音的样子。  
这样很好笑。柯泽却不再因此恼火，他上过太多次当了，每当井然把自己装扮成一个受害者的时候，他总是前赴后继的上当。  
他捏住井然的下巴咬开他的唇，他的牙齿仍旧会在接吻的时候变成刚从海里捞出的两块贝类，冷、涩，甚至有一丝清冷的咸味。但多吮吸一下他就会和通常的贝类一样，涌出海洋内部的暖、甜。  
井然是个很奇妙的人。  
柯泽抵住他的唇，迫使他仰起头来。实际上再几秒钟，他就会因为缺氧而整个人软下去。  
快要窒息的呜咽就是信号，柯泽再懂不过，手腕力气一撤，井然就张大嘴巴溺水一样喘着气跌进了他的怀里，向下看的话昏暗的光里还能隐约见到他泛着水色的红色舌尖。柯泽的膝盖上重量加厚，那单薄的身子摇摇欲坠。  
他测过脸，贴近了那枚靠在他肩头漂亮的脸，“有人知道哥哥和性冷淡并不沾边吗，”压着声音问他，然后用膝盖顶弄着井然的腿间，听他发出潮汐般的叹息。  
隔着裤子也能清楚看出勃起的轮廓，努力收拢起腰线也无济于事。

柯泽揽着他的腰拉他去床上，风衣被褪下来扔在半途，接着是衬衣，井然抵抗着，但是没有什么用。他的床还是那副样子，一尘不染的白色被单在不开灯的夜晚透出莹莹的浅蓝，这颜色和井然的肌肤相映生辉，他总是白得彻底。  
但是也瘦了。  
和柯泽去维也纳之前比。他拿手掌覆盖的地方，浅薄的肉下是以前没有的尖锐骨骼。  
再往下。却是柯泽深有体会的尖锐灵魂。  
柯泽皱起眉头，那令他回忆起了不好的东西。  
现在他以一副俯视他的状态看他，从前即便是这种体位，柯泽也从未有过“俯视”的感觉。井然和以前一样，他的习惯曾经是柯泽无法改变的固执。比如咬住抬起的前臂好让自己不要发出呻吟。那时候柯泽还害怕他会伤害自己，所以通常会在这个时候弯腰哄他，轻轻亲吻他的耳朵，他就会松口。  
可现在。  
他有了更多时间清清楚楚的看着他仰起的下巴，颚骨的阴影透着和夜晚一样静默的青色。  
柯泽想，这都是你活该。  
况且他到现在为止都只字未言，便更不值得原谅了。  
柯泽沿着他的腰线把手伸进裤子里，因为呼吸而下陷的小腹被激起一层毛茸茸的触感，但不妨碍他向下，他滑得很，皮肤永远抹着奶油一样。接着果然摸出一手湿润。  
他揉搓着他泛着水的下体，前面后面都是。“哥哥比以前更敏感了，都湿成什么样了，”柯泽分不清自己到底是在调笑还是羞辱。  
他是真的很敏感。  
但后者的意味显然触及到井然了，他一下子蜷起膝盖想要逃离的样子，柯泽粗暴的分开他单薄的膝盖，手里的动作加快了一些，布料在他修长而瘦削的腿上发出暧昧的摩擦声。  
摩擦声里夹杂着一声惊叫，被大大分开的胯部挺了一下，热液射进了柯泽的手心里。  
伴随着他们性爱的第一次射精，井然一定会哭。  
“有没有人说你哭的样子很好看，”柯泽用手抚摸他的脸，精液沿着他无比美丽的面颊一点点冷下去，被弄湿的头发黏在额头上，显得他苍白又脆弱，那双眼睛透着人间罕有薄薄的迷离，一瞬间又清纯得仿佛一个责备对方抢走了初夜的处子，“我不在的时候，哥哥有没有和别人做过。”  
拉过他的手腕，张开的嘴唇也是湿哒哒的了，柯泽摸了一下，井然手臂内侧果然留下深深的牙印。  
用手指抹平他眼泪溢出的地方，柯泽想着他不在的时候大概也是有人看过他哭。指腹下意识地用力，擦过的地方都泛起红色来。  
他低头亲吻这艳丽，沿着他的脖子，小而精致的喉结，锁骨，胸口挺立的粉色。柯泽附身含住，那东西早就硬得好似成熟的樱桃，带着他特有的体香，又冷又甜。  
“啊……”他发出猫叫一样的声音，细细长长。听起来痛苦又甜蜜。  
柯泽忍不住用了力，大腿根部顶住的地方，他的哥哥又隔着布料硬了起来，辗转的腿也开始往他身上纠缠。  
他真的懂怎样勾引人。  
柯泽沿着他的腰线重新摸下去，这一次井然喘得更厉害了，但身体却不再抗拒，这样一来他轻易探进了他的身体。  
柯泽不知为何有些恍惚，他侧过脸，月亮已经亮得通透，黑色的钢琴几乎要被涂抹成纯白。

时间一下子回到三年前。


End file.
